Consumer luminaires commonly comprise a lamp housing, adapted to house a lamp or light source, and a lamp base, adapted to mount or support the luminaire against a surface (e.g. a wall or table). Either of the lamp housing or the lamp base may be otherwise referred to as being a lamp support. It is known for a luminaire to further comprise a swivel member connected between the lamp housing and lamp base (in other words, connected between lamp supports) and adapted to permit adjustment of the angle or direction of emitted light.
Typical swivel members are connected to at least one of the lamp supports (i.e. the lamp housing or the lamp base) by at least one of the following: a threaded fastener (such as a bolt, a screw or a nut) glue or another such fastening device. Connecting a lamp support to a swivel member for a typical luminaire therefore requires additional components and tools. Furthermore, assembly of such a luminaire requires assembly time and possibly complex construction.